Pocky: It's All Love and Games
by Lara D
Summary: Happy New Year! For the winners of my IADL one-shot and to 'BelieverForEver'. Puck and Sabrina are at their Annual High School Festival. There, one of their friends suggest the pair to play the Love Trials. After that, Puck decides to the Pocky Game. PxS Disclaimer: Pocky is owned by Glico and the concept of this one-shot is owned by Maid-Sama!


**A/N.** I haven't written one of these in awhile, have I? Besides 'Wishes _From The Trickster King_', I mean. Speaking of WFTK...

**THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I just about teared up reading them. Thanks so much...**

Well! This is dedicated to Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101 and the Adorkable Snowmen for getting the correct answers in my 'In A Different Light' One-shot! Not only them, but also to someone who made me feel really happy in one of their reviews, actually, their first review ever. :) The review below was from Daphne's Distraction.

"_Hey, I've never reviewed a story before, but this one was 'calling to me' lol._

_Its amazing that you're 12 and you wrote this, I'm completley hooked on this__  
><em>_story :P and in no way was it too dramatic, atleast for me. It was just__  
><em>_perfect. And if she and Mustardseed were in love and actual people, it would__  
><em>_be this dramatic. I love how Helene is being such a jerk and Daphne's telling__  
><em>_her off. Its being all dramatic and emotional, and then Daphne just calls her__  
><em>_an olive in the middle of it xD Made my day. _

_Anyway, I havent looked at your other stories, but you should write a bunch__  
><em>_more of Puckabrina stories. It would make me feel happy :3_

_Keep writing, its amazing :)_

_-Ever_"

That, my friend, is a true review! I'm not saying that this outshines the others, but I really enjoyed this! And in her request, a new Puckabrina oneshot will be bornnnn! (And actually, I had to because P/S-P/A-F/M101 and the Adorkable Snowmen picked the prize of a one-shot anyways...)

(This is set during a High School Festival; inspired by the one in _Kaichou Wa Maid Sama_)

**Pocky: It's All Love and Games**

Sabrina put her other hand to block out the sound. "Daphne, where are you?" She tried to look through the throngs of people in front of her, searching for the chocolate hair in the crowd.

A muffled sound was heard through the phone.

The blonde sighed. "You were pushed towards the front, huh? Well, I'm going to go get you..."

"NO!" Daphne cried into the phone. "The crowd is too large, and we're all the way in the front of the stage! You'll just have to get us after Ever the After plays! And stay with Puck! Love you, Prez!" With that, she disconnected the call.

"Don't call me that and he's not even here-" Sabrina stared at the phone. "Ga-gah..."

"Seems like we'll just have to do some walking around the school, Prez," a voice said behind her. She shrieked as the figure grabbed her hand, and she jerked backwards.

Sabrina glared at the fairy. "Gah! Why are you here?"

Puck said in a happy voice, "Daphne invited me. And besides, this is the school festival, Prez. It's not a crime of me to be here. Or are you adding that to the school rules?" Sabrina huffed, looking in the other direction. She wished she had the power to make that a rule, but even if she was the school president, she couldn't.

"I should. It'll keep stalkers like you away!" Sabrina grumbled, shoving her phone into her pocket.

Puck grinned mischievously at her. "Stalkers aren't made to be kept away. They're made to follow a person's every move, and thus, I was born!" He looked around the school with bright eyes, and suddenly grabbed Sabrina's hand, making her gasp. "C'mon, Prez! Let's go see what's around the festival! I'm actually surprised Charming let us have a band play here. Maybe he isn't so cheap..."

Sabrina pulled away and scowled, but her face was flushed. "S-shut up! And he's still cheap, but because I'm the first female president, I've made many changes here! And you can explore by yourself. I'm going to wait here."

"Ah, ah, ah," Puck said. "Didn't you hear what the Marshmallow said? 'Stay with Puck!'"

Sabrina grimaced at him. "Then let's make Puck stay _here _until the concert is over!"

It was Puck's turn to grimace. "I'm not going to do nothing for 3 hours-"

"You do it at home all the time!" Sabrina cried.

Puck ignored her. "-to wait for ONE Everafter band. I wanna see the games and food and stuff!"

Sabrina glared at him for a moment. "Fine. What about I stay here, and you go around getting what you want, but it has to be in my range. And you come back here straight away, got that, Goodfellow?"

Puck pursed his lips. "Hmm..." Before she could blink, Sabrina was lifted up into the air and hoisted on Puck's shoulder. "Nope."

Sabrina pounded her fists against his back. "Hey! Let me go, you perv!"

"Nah, I'm good," he said, walking by the large crowd and showing off the girl thrashing like a rabid wolf on his shoulder.

Weird looks were pointing at Sabrina. "Gah. This is so embarrassing, Puck. Put me down!"

Puck ignored her and headed to the snack stand. "Hmm, what should I get? Sir, I'll get two hotdogs, one corndog, um, a large coke, three bags of Lays, and ten cookies." He put a $20 on the counter.

"Who are you treating?" the man asked jokingly.

Puck patted Sabrina's behind. "My girlfriend. She looks small, but she eats like a wild-" He groaned when Sabrina's foot come into contact with a place very close to his crotch. Puck finally let Sabrina go and she smiled triumphantly.

The man at the stand blinked as Sabrina took all the food with a sweet smile. "Thank you, sir." She shoved the food into Puck's chest and stomped away. Sabrina leaned against one of the school walls, away from the crowds, and slid down, sighing loudly.

She felt someone sit next to her and frowned deeply. "Can't you stay away from me for like, an hour, at least?" Sabrina looked up from her shoulders and saw Puck munching on a bag of chips. He had the rest of the food in a brown bag, and was holding a bunch of stuffed animals in one hand; the other had sweets. On his head was a cat-eared head band, and he had a flower necklace on. To say the least, he looked a bit comical.

Sabrina blinked. "Umm, where did you get all that?"

"A bunch of girls just handed them to me as I walked by. They seemed nice," Puck said, now licking a lollipop. Sabrina rolled her eyes. She could imagine a bunch of love-struck girls handing all their belongings to the fairy.

Suddenly, she felt something sticky jabbing at her mouth. "Eh? What are you doing? Hey! Didn't you already have this in your mouth?"

"I can hear your stomach growling, Prez! Eat the lollipop!" Puck cooed, putting the treat against her lips. Sabrina shook her head and closed her lips firmly. Even if she hadn't eaten, she would not eat something from someone else's mouth.

"Grimm."

"Mm-mm." Hopefully, Puck would interpret that as a no.

"Stop being stubborn. You've been walking around and bossing people all day to prepare for the festival thingamabob. You're probably exhausted."

"Mmm."

"How about a hotdog, then?" Puck peek inside the brown bag and grabbed out the two hotdogs nestled inside. "Here, Grimm."

Grudgingly, Sabrina snatched the 'dog on a bun' from the fairy. She saw him staring at her, so she turned her back to him and ate her hotdog.

"How is it?" he asked in a sweet voice. _What an odd boy,_ Sabrina thought.

"Good," she muttered. Puck grinned and loudly ate the rest of the food. Sabrina wouldn't say it out loud, but she thought he had been unnaturally sweet giving him the hotdog. When she thought about their situation, she blinked. _It's almost as if this was..._

"A date, right?" Puck said absentmindedly, putting the headband in her hair.

"Eh? Are you reading my mind again? And why'd you put this in my hair?"

"You look cute with cat ears," the fairy commented, grinning at her flushed face.

"Shut up," she grumbled, eating more of her hotdog.

After they had finished, Puck stood up and put his hand out for Sabrina to pull herself up with. "C'mon, Prez! Let's see what else they have around here."

Sabrina glanced at his hand. "I'm not touching that if you don't wash it."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine, wait here while I wash my hands, you big baby." Then he disappeared.

Sabrina stayed on the floor and closed her eyes. A moment of peace...

"_Sabrina!_" another obnoxious voice said, running towards the blonde. "This place is awesome! You've outdone yourself, dude!" And with that, her moment of peace disappeared too.

The Grimm girl looked up at the excited brunette. "What's gotten into you, Hailey?" Hailey was a descendant of the Goose Girl that Sabrina became friends with during the war. She had the tendency to be as hyper as Daphne.

"Did you see, did you see? I bet you saw! Every couple is trying out the Love Trial! Who arranged it? It's so cool and cute and romantic! Are you and Puck going to try it, you totally should! You'd both win-"

"_Whoa, no._ I didn't even want that in the festival this year, but there were petitions for it. It's bad enough I approved of it; I'm not playing."

Hailey pouted. "Aw, but you and Puck-"

"What about me?" Puck said, coming their way. He held his hands in front of Sabrina's face. "There, I washed my hands. Now, what were you talking about, Hailey?"

"You know the Love Trial that's in the hallway? You and Sabrina should enter!" Hailey said excitedly.

Puck blinked. "The _Love Trial_?"

Sabrina nodded. "See, Hailey? Puck wouldn't want to enter into something as weird as-"

"What's it about?" he asked.

"It tests out the strength of your relationship and sees if you two are compatible!"

"The strength of our relationship, huh?" he glanced at Sabrina. "What's the prize?" he asked Hailey eagerly.

"A reserved table for two to the Restaurant on the Beach on New Years, tonight. I heard it's a very classy place!"

Puck started smiling. "So..._food?_"

Hailey nodded. Sabrina groaned internally.

Puck stood up and grabbed Sabrina's hand. "Well Prez, I know I won't be starving tonight if we win! Let's go!"

"Hey!" she protested, blushing at the hand contact. "Let go! I don't want to play!"

"So you'd rather make me take another girl out to dinner?"

"I..."

"Too bad. You're sticking with me, Grimm." Hailey waved goodbye as the pair walked away. Sabrina gave a sour look to the Everafter who looked at their hands intertwined with a giddy smile.

~o~o~o~

As the pair walked in, a group of girls and boys wearing pink gear stopped in front of them. "_Welcome to the Love Trial_" Sabrina rolled her eyes as the girls eyed Puck.

One girl said, "The rule is simple: Follow the designated course and clear the challenges along the way in the time given. You're eliminated if you fail even once! The prize is a reservation to the Beach Restaurant!"

"However!" one guy said. "You mustn't let go of your partner's hand during the game!"

"Well, will you be able to overcome the trials ahead together? Dare to take up the challenge?"

"I'll do it," Puck announced.

Sabrina looked flabbergasted. "Hey you-"

"I want to see for myself if a romance between us is really impossible. So, let's face this obstacle together, okay?" He handed the guy a dollar.

"Put your extra belongings- such as purses, messenger bags, makeup kits, etc.- into one of the lockers here!" The guy pointed to the rows.

Sabrina sighed as she threw in her bag -which was really a bag, not a purse- and closed the locker. "Why do we have to do this stupid game?"

"Well if we didn't, I'd be starving tonight and you would have to feed me by mouth." Puck winked.

Sabrina stiffened when she felt Puck's hands encircle around her, and jerked around. "W-What are you doing?"

He held up a heart necklace. "You have to wear this as a sign of participation." The Grimm girl grudgingly took off her tie and opened her locker again, letting Puck put the necklace on her. He brushed her hair to the side and encircled her arms again around her neck, clasping the lock. He held it up and grinned. "Looks good, Grimm."

"Shut up! Gosh, I-"

"I know. You hate me right?" Puck smiled, putting his hand out for Sabrina's.

Sabrina turned her head away, and reluctantly put her hands in his. "That's not for you to say, idiot."

"Are you ready?" said a girl. "Your Love Trial starts...now!" The guy neck to her pulled on the confetti launcher's string. Sabrina turned red.

"What's wrong?" Puck said. "We have to complete this course within 10 minutes. Don't hinder me, Grimm."

"Who will?"

With that, Puck and Sabrina speeded out of there. The blonde girl yelled at Puck, who had a calm expression on his face, "Your face is pissing me off!" Sabrina was panting little by little.

"You're not supposed to run on the corridors, right?"

"Shut up! I'm walking quickly!"

Puck wasn't breaking a sweat at all. "_This_ is walking quickly."

"Yeah, but this is supernatural: not looking tired!" she growled.

"Well, I _am _an Everafter."

When they got to the noodle house in the classroom, Sabrina showed them the necklace. Puck glanced at his watch. "Man, it took three minutes. I'd have taken only a minute to get here."

"What? I'd have done it in thirty seconds!" Sabrina grumbled.

Puck pushed her face away and smiled at girl. "Please explain this game to us."

The two sat down and in front of them was a big plate of spaghetti. "Finish this within ten minutes. Only one of you will do the eating."

"I see. Well, I'll eat-"

"Aw, why don't I get to?"

"One, this is the first sign of normal food I've seen in weeks and two, you'll eat a lot more at the restaurant." Sabrina looked at the food smiling. "I'll definitely finish this to the last noodle. Then she eyed their hands intertwined. "I'm a right hander, so can I let go of his hand for this?"

"You'll be disqualified!" the girl said happily.

"This is where I come in," Puck took the fork from her and swirled the noodles in his fork. "I'll feed you so just enjoy the food."

"No way-"

"Please signal the start," Puck said.

"Ready, set, go!"

"Say _ah_, Grimm."

"No!"

"Hurry up or else you won't be able to finish this in 10 minutes. You want me to blow on it?"

"No! It's fine as it is!"

She opened her mouth, but Puck made no indication that he was going to put it in her mouth. She leaned closer to the fork and closed it around air. Puck had moved his hand. "It's over here, Grimm." He teased her by waving the fork out of her reach. "Come on it's over here, take it."

Sabrina was slowly becoming angry.

~o~o~o~

Everyone was gossiping. "Hey did you hear about the couple in the noodle house? It's getting crazy over there!"

"You mean Class 4R's noodle house? That extra large servings challenge?"

"Yeah! A couple's ducking it out at godly speed!"

"Hey, they did something amazing again."

"The next game was 4E's card game, right?"

"Richardson, who was unbeatable in speed games, lost to them at the speed of light!" Said guy was found crying out, "They're devils! Devils I say!"

"It got even crazier then!"

"The class of 5H was doing table tennis, right?"

"Usually, it'll be hard to win using the hand that you're not used to."

"The girl totally dominated!"

"They're no ordinary couple..."

"They're..."

"A super human tag team!"

~o~o~o~

"Welcome to the balloon quiz: the last challenge!" a guy said to Sabrina and Puck. "First, find a balloon marked with the word 'Lucky'. Then, burst it, and answer the question on the paper that's inside it. You have five minutes. Start!"

Sabrina eyed all the people in the doorway. "We're attracting quite a lot of attention."

"Well, duh. Everyone wants to look at my glorious figure." To himself he said, "Maybe it's time I tell her..."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing," Puck said as he pushed a balloon into her face. He bounced it on her face. "Let's race to see who can find it first."

"I'll take you on!" Sabrina said defiantly, her hand still in his, looking for the balloon.

Puck's face softened and he smiled.

She grinned. "Ah! See I found it..." She saw Puck's expression. "...already..." Her face turned red. "Why are you spacing out? There's a time limit, you know!"

"I know," he grabbed her arms and pulled him towards him, the balloon between them. "Let's burst this balloon together!" He hugged her closer until it popped. "Let's see the question..."

Sabrina snatched it from him and turned red. "It says...'What is your partner to you?'" The two didn't say anything. "Um, do we have to answer this question?"

"I don't think so," Puck mumbled, a frown on his face.

When they walked all the way back to where they started, the people were pink yelled out, "_Congratulations!_" They handed the two the passes to get into the restaurant. "Thanks for participating."

"That was fun, wasn't it, Prez?" Puck said, after Sabrina had got her things from the locker.

Stubbornly, she said, "Sure, I guess." They started walking down in the direction of the live bands.

"God, you're a stubborn girl."

"Am not!"

"Then why won't you answer the question?"

Sabrina blinked. "W-what?"

"What am I to you?" Puck said seriously.

Sabrina ducked her head. "I, I don't know myself."

"Hmmm..." Suddenly, Puck went off in the other direction.

"Hey! The bands are this way," Sabrina protested, "Where are you going?"

Puck grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. "We're going to play a game."

"Eh?" she said as he pulled out a box. "Oh my god, is that a box of condoms?"

"What? No!" he looked down at the box. "It's Pocky! You're sick, Grimm. We're going to play the Pocky Game."

"...what game is this?"

"As expected from the Prez, I guess..." Puck snickered. "Okay, well each person starts biting from both ends. So you would take this side, and I would start biting from the other. We both continue to bite forward and the side that does not let go until the end wins. The side that lets go loses."

"Wait that means..." Sabrina blinked, then turned angry. "_Are you stupid, you pervert? You idiot, you can even think of this kind of stupid game?_"

"Unfortunately, it wasn't me who thought of this game."

"Of course, I'm not playing this stupid game!" Sabrina said vigorously.

"Well, I'm only going to listen to you if you defeat me in this. And I'll answer the question, too. And to make you even happier, I'll stop pranking you for a whole month. "

"Is that right?" It actually sounded like a pretty good bargain.

"If you don't play..." Puck smirked. "Then, I've got an unearned win. I'll just ignore whatever the Prez says."

"That's cheating!"

"Whatever you say," he snickered.

Sabrina looked down and closed her eyes. "You will...keep your promise...right?"

"Until Grimm says I can, I will definitely not prank you."

The girl stared at him. "Just to make sure...as long as I hold onto the end, I win, right?"

"Yup."

"Fine then." Sabrina placed her lips on one side while Puck did the other. She was determined not to lose.

_Bite._

Puck wasn't going to win this time.

_Bite. _

No pranks for a whole month sounded awesome.

_Bite._

But was she really playing the game because she wouldn't get pranked if she won? Or was she playing because she wanted Puck to listen to her?

_Bite_.

Or, did she just really want to know what Puck thought of her?

_Bite._

Puck's head was inching closer, and Sabrina could feel her face turn red.

_Bite. _

She wasn't going to lose!

She tugged on Puck's tie and she took the last piece into her mouth. Sabrina was about to pull back when Puck's lips made contact with hers. Puck slowly put his hand on her face to deepen it. They froze in that position for awhile. Finally, Puck pulled back, smirking. He took some of the chocolate on Sabrina's lips on his finger and licked the chocolate happily. "You really hate losing, don't you?"

Sabrina looked down, flushed. Puck snickered and ruffled her hair. "Shut up. Now pay up."

Puck put an X over his heart. "I promise not to play pranks on you for a mouth. Cross my heart, or hope to die." He leaned close to Sabrina and smiled. "And to me, you are my friend with benefits." Her face flamed. "Unless you'd like to be my girlfriend instead."

"I..."

The fairy put his hand up. "Don't have to say anything. I can wait. For now."

"I'd like that."

Puck blinked. "...Eh?"

Sabrina snickered at his expression. "I said yeah. I'd like to be your girlfriend for a month."

"A month?"

"As soon as I get a prank, we're done, though."

Puck pouted mockingly. "That's no fair!"

"I thought we agreed you were going to listen to me."

He grinned. "We did. But, if I'm listening to you, I get to take you out to dinner every Friday and Saturday night!"

"Fine," she said. "Now let's go. I think Daphne's band is almost finished playing. We can drop them off and go to the Beach Restaurant."

"Food!" Puck cried happily.

"Just don't act like such a pig."

"I'll try," he laughed. "Now, what is my first order for the night?"

Sabrina leaned close. "Your first order is..." Just as Puck leaned to kiss her, she stood up and said, "Drive Daphne and Red home so we can go."

"You're sly, Prez." He gave her a grin.

"And you're second order is to _stop calling me Prez!_"

"Oooh. Prez is angry."

**A/N. **Okay. Finally done. Sorry if it's weird or anything. Or the characters were too OOC. I went really blank with the rest of this story. I might edit this later, but I need to sleep. I had Casey over for New Years and I feel like poo without enough sleep. That's an interesting metaphor...I might use it again, lol.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you all had an awesome 2011 and do have a Pucktastic 2012! By the way, the **Sisters Grimm Ultimate Guide (A Very Grimm Guide) **just came out today!

**Happy New Years!**

**~Lara**


End file.
